Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{4} 256$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $4^{y} = 256$ In this case, $4^{4} = 256$, so $\log_{4} 256 = 4$.